hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Spawn Egg
The Spawn Egg is an item that may be used to spawn mobs directly. It allows the player to spawn a variety of mobs on command, although some mobs are not available for certain reasons. Obtaining It is available to regular players in Creative Mode and through the use of NEI. It is also obtainable via the Afterlife enchantment, although the enchantment only works on Vanilla and Falling Meteors mob. Spawn Eggs * Spawn Alien Creeper * Spawn Alligator * Spawn Armadillo * Spawn Bat * Spawn Beaver * Spawn Bighorn Sheep * Spawn Black Bear * Spawn Black Chocobo * Spawn Blaze * Spawn Block and Chain Goblin * Spawn Blue Chocobo * Spawn Blue Finch * Spawn Boar * Spawn Brown Bear * Spawn Carminite Broodling * Spawn Carminite Ghastguard * Spawn Carminite Ghastling * Spawn Carminite Golem * Spawn Cave Spider * Spawn Centipede * Spawn Chicken * Spawn Chicobo * Spawn Comet Kitty * Spawn Cow * Spawn Creeper * Spawn Death Tome * Spawn Eagle * Spawn Ectoplasm * Spawn Elephant * Spawn Enderman * Spawn Fire Beetle * Spawn Firefly * Spawn Forest Bunny * Spawn Forest Raven * Spawn Forest Squirrel * Spawn Fox * Spawn Frog * Spawn Ghast * Spawn Giraffe * Spawn Gold Chocobo * Spawn Gorilla * Spawn Green Chocobo * Spawn Green Finch * Spawn Harbinger * Spawn Haunted Armor * Spawn Hedge Spider * Spawn Helmet Crab * Spawn Hemoglobin * Spawn Horn Bill * Spawn Horse Beige * Spawn Horse Black * Spawn Horse Brown * Spawn Horse Dark Black * Spawn Horse Dark Brown * Spawn Horse Gray * Spawn Horse White * Spawn Hostile Wolf * Spawn Hydra * Spawn Iron Golem * Spawn King Spider * Spawn Kobold * Spawn Lizard * Spawn Lower Goblin Knight * Spawn Magma Cube * Spawn Mammoth * Spawn Maze Slime * Spawn Mimic * Spawn Minoshroom * Spawn Minotaur (Project Zulu) * Spawn Minotaur (Twilight Forest) * Spawn Mist Wolf * Spawn Monolith * Spawn Mooshroom * Spawn Mosquito Swarm * Spawn Mummy * Spawn Naga * Spawn Ocelot * Spawn Ostrich * Spawn Pelican * Spawn Penguin (Project Zulu) * Spawn Penguin (Twilight Forest) * Spawn Pig * Spawn Pinch Beetle * Spawn Pink Chocobo * Spawn Polar Bear * Spawn Purple Chocobo * Spawn Rabbit * Spawn Redcap Sapper * Spawn Redcap * Spawn Red Chocobo * Spawn Red Finch * Spawn Rhino * Spawn SandWorm * Spawn Sheep * Spawn Silverfish * Spawn Skeleton Druid * Spawn Skeleton * Spawn Slime Beetle * Spawn Slime * Spawn Snow Golem * Spawn Spectral Bat * Spawn Spectral Blaze * Spawn Spectral Cave Spider * Spawn Spectral Chicken * Spawn Spectral Cow * Spawn Spectral Creeper * Spawn Spectral Enderman * Spawn Spectral Ghast * Spawn Spectral Miner * Spawn Spectral Ocelot * Spawn Spectral Pig Zombie * Spawn Spectral Pig * Spawn Spectral Sheep * Spawn Spectral Silverfish * Spawn Spectral Skeleton * Spawn Spectral Spider * Spawn Spectral Squid * Spawn Spectral Villager * Spawn Spectral Witch * Spawn Spectral Wither Skeleton * Spawn Spectral Wolf * Spawn Spectral Zombie * Spawn Squid * Spawn Swarm Spider * Spawn Tiny Bird * Spawn Towerwood Borer * Spawn TreeEnt * Spawn Twilight Lich * Spawn Twilight Wraith * Spawn Ur-ghast * Spawn Villager * Spawn Vulture * Spawn White Chocobo * Spawn Wild Boar * Spawn Wild Deer * Spawn Witch * Spawn Wolf * Spawn Yellow Chocobo * Spawn Zombie Pigman * Spawn Zombie